


Mitt livs kjærleik

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, F/M, Foreldreliv, M/M, Nynorsk, Pappa-Evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Anna kjem heim til Røvær med nyheiter til pappaene sine ❤
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Livet på Røvær [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230461
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	Mitt livs kjærleik

_Eg elske deg. Det kjem til å gå bra. Alt ordne seg. Berre sei det så det er. Eg elske deg._

Dei varme og mjuke orda frå den låge stemma full av søvn har vore med Anna heile vegen frå Oslo. På flytoget, på flyet, flybussen og til her ho sitt på Røværfjord.

På veg heim.

Heim til det raude huset på Røvær.

Hadde bestemt seg for å ta ei langhelg heima, det var så lenge sidan ho hadde vore med pappaene sine. Og Olav sjølvsagt. Ho gledde seg til å sjå dei att, klemma, prata, spela og le saman. Dela og oppdatere fysisk, i staden for Skype eller telefon.

Ho grudde seg litt og.

Skulle fortelja pappaene sine noko dei ikkje visste. Noko ho hadde skjult for dei ganske så lenge. I fleire år faktisk. Fyrst fordi det var så nytt og ho ikkje visste korleis det skulle gå. Deretter fordi ho ville halda det hemmeleg, ha det for seg sjølv og med han. Til slutt fordi ho ikkje visste korleis dei ville reagera.

Det var ikkje det at ho trudde dei skulle verta sinte. Dei vart sjeldan det. Det handla meir om at dei kanskje ville verta skuffa, eller synes det var for tidleg. For tidlig å finna sitt livs kjærleik. For tidleg å vera så sikker.

Men det var ho.

Så sikker som eit menneskje kunne vera. Ho hadde funne sitt livs kjærleik.

Anna lukka augo og kjente varmen strauma gjennom seg, frå tåa til hårfestet. Tenkte på late kyss i senga same morgon, ei hand i nakka, ei hand rundt livet. Latter og knis, vare og ømme ord.

Opna dei att og såg at Røværfjord nærma seg kaia. Kjente som vanlig at gleda blanda seg saman med varmen. Ho elska å komma heim att, elska å sjå kaien, trena og dei kjente husa. Elska og å kjenna Nordsjøvindane slå i andletet.

Det var noko av det ho sakna mest med å bu i Oslo. Den friske sjøvinden og når været snudde på ei krona. Sakna og folka, pappaene sine, Olav og at folk kunne få ei historia så starta med ei postkassa til å enda med ein fødsel.

Hadde ho kunne studert i Haugesund hadde ho nok gjort det. Men ho hadde tidleg bestemt seg for å studera psykologi, og då var det Bergen eller Oslo så hadde vore aktuelle for ho. Det hadde vorten tydeleg andre året på vidaregåande at det måtte verta Oslo.

Sjølv om det var mykje ho sakna, var det spannande å bu i storbyen og. Det var mykje så skjedde, mykje å gjer, og ho hadde fått mange vener på studiet. Kvar sundag var ho heima sjå Jonas og Eva og åt middag, og gjekk mykje tur i skogen.

Og så var ho saman med han sjølvsagt. Sitt livs kjærleik. Som ho no skulle fortelja pappaene sine om.

Olav visste det sjølvsagt. Visste det nesten utan at Anna hadde sagt det. Hadde kjent det på seg og lo litt når ho sa kven det var. Sjølvsagt var det han. 

Dei hadde alltid hatt det sånn, Anna og Olav. Visste kva den andre tenkte og følte, korleis dei hadde det og om dei for eksempel hadde det vondt. Det hadde vore litt løye då dei var mindre, spesielt i puberteten, men no var det fint.

Trygt og varmt.

Det var difor ikkje overraskande for Anna at Olav stod å trippa i døra og at favoritt-teen hennar stod klar på kjøkkenbordet. Dei klemte lenge og skravla i munnen på kvarandre slik dei alltid gjorde.

Dei hadde til og med eit slags liksomspråk så berre dei forstod, til pappaenes store fortviling. Ikkje det at dei brukte det så mykje lengre, men det var gøy å erta pappaene litt.

Etter oppdateringar og utvekslingar, gjekk Olav for å pakka ein liten sekk. Han skulle på overnatting sjå ein kamerat i Haugesund til neste dag, dei skulle sluttføra ei stor oppgåva dei hadde jobba med i fleire månadar. Olav studerte branningeniør i Haugesund, og stortrivest.

Anna starta med å laga middag, tenkte det kunne vera fint å overraska pappaene med middag når dei kom heim frå jobb. Lurte litt på om ho skulle laga kumle, men fant ut at det ville ta for langt tid. Så ho enda med kjøttkaker, akkurat sånn så pappa Even hadde lært ho.

«Lykke til då, Anna. Det er berre å sei det så det er. Dei kjem til å forstå»

«Takk, Olav, me får satsa på det. Om ikkje ringe eg deg, så kjem eg på overnatting eg og»

«Hahaha, det får du gjer. Hadet»

Olavs glade stemme og latter vart med ho medan potetene vart skrelte og sausen laga. Ho var så glad for han, glad for at han hadde funne ut kva han ville studera og at han hadde vener. Det var ikkje alltid han hadde visst det, spesielt tida på ungdomsskulen hadde vore litt tøff, og han hadde slite litt med fleire av faga.

Men Anna hadde hjelpt han så godt ho kunne, saman med pappa Isak. Han hadde henta fram alle sine pedagogiske evner frå tida han underviste, og saman med Olav hadde dei klart det. Det var få ting så gjorde Anna så glad så å høyra Olav gledestrålande fortella frå forelesingar og innleveringar han fekk gode karakterar på.

Anna hadde akkurat dekka på då ho høyrde stemmar i døra frå dei to pappaene sine. Det var lett å springa ut i gangen og hiva seg rundt begge sine halsar. Gongen vart fullt av latter, masse hei, endå meir latter, kommentarar på den gode lukta og gleda av å sjå kvarandre att.

Middagen var full av oppdateringar og fortellingar om stort og smått. Anna fortalte om den eine professoren sin så hadde ein hjerne med seg på kvar forelesing, noko så fekk pappa Isak til å skrattle. Det var visst same professor så han hadde hatt.

Pappa Even kunne fortella at Astrid på kontoret hadde fått seg ein ny mann sidan sist, og Robert hadde skilt seg. Mari og Morten skulle ha baby, og gleda seg veldig til det. Han og Isak hadde allereie gitt dei nokre klede frå då Anna og Olav var små, og berre tanka fekk Anna til å verta rørt.

Kanskje ho og ville trenga dei kleda ein gong. Ikkje akkurat no, men ein gong. Berre tanka fylte ho med varme og glede, og ho kjente nokre tårer så samla seg i augekroken.

«Går det fint med deg, Anna?»

Pappa Isaks blikk var både undersøkande og varmt, men mest av alt var det fullt av kjærleik. Den kjærleiken både han og pappa Even alltid kikka på ho og Olav med. Den så fekk dei til å kjenna seg elska, alltid og uansett.

«Det går fint, pappa Isak. Eg vart berre litt rørt av å tenka på born. Og så har eg noko å fortelja dokke»

«Ok, så spannande. Kva er det?»

Anna kremta, drakk litt meir vatn og såg på pappane sine. Såg at dei veksla nysgjerrige blikk, kjente på sumarfuglane i magen så flaksa spente rundt.

«Ehm…eg…phew….eg har fått meg ein kjærast. Eller, eg har for så vidt hatt han ein stund, men me tenkte det var på tide at dokke fekk vita det»

Det går nokre sekund. Det kjennes ut så fleire timar. Anna veit ikkje kva ho skal sei, sumarfuglande er på vill tur og pappaene berre smile. Eller glise er vel det rette ordet.

Kjøkkenet eksplodere i glede og latter, Anna trur faktisk det kjem nokre hoieljodar, før pappa Even lure på kven det er.

Der kom det ja. Det Anna har grua seg litt til.

«Det er Håkon»

Ho kikke dei rett inn i augo, for ho er stolt øve at det er Håkon. Møte det blå og det grøne blikket så veksle mellom varme, glede, forundring og noko Anna ikkje veit om det er ord for.

«Ehm…Håkon?»

Pappa Even er den fyrste så har fått stemma si att, medan pappa Isak ser mållaus ut.

«Ja, Håkon»

«Håkon, Håkon? Vår Håkon?»

_Min Håkon._

«Ja, Håkon, Håkon. Eldste son til Jonas og Eva. DEN Håkon»

Pappa Isak opne og lukke munnen att fleire gonger. Ser ut så han ikkje heilt veit kva han skal sei. Kikke på ektemannen sin, kikke på Anna, kikke i taket.

«Men..ehm…han er jo eldre enn deg Anna»

«Ja, det er han, men det spele vel ingen rolle?»

«Nei, for så vidt ikkje, men du har jo kjent han heile livet. Leka med han, han har passa på dokke. Han er jo snart 30, Anna»

Begge pappaene kikke på ho med nokre blikk ho ikkje har sett før. Med varme og noko anna. Ho kjenne frustrasjona strauma gjennom seg, men tel til ti inni seg. Høyre Håkons låge og mjuke stemme i hjarta.

_Eg elske deg._

«Det er jo det så er så fint, at me har kjent kvarandre heila livet. Kjenne kvarandre, har foreldre så er gode vener. Og Håkon er no berre 27 år, det er jo ingenting»

«Men du er berre 20 år, Anna, har heile livet framføre deg. Er du sikker på at du vil vera i eit fast forhold no?»

«Ja, det vil eg, og ja eg er sikker. Eg har likt Håkon heile livet, vore forelska i han sidan eg var 15 år, og vore kjærasten han sidan eg var 17 år»

Det siste kjem ut så eit lite frustrert rop, og Anna kjenne raudna krypa øve andletet. Det var ikkje akkurat sånn ho ville at dei skulle få vita akkurat det. Både det blå og det grøne har vida seg ut litt og dei ser båe litt overraska ut. Kanskje litt skuffa og. Så før dei får sagt noko, fortsett Anna.

«Hugse dokke når eg og Olav var 13 år og dokke fortalte oss historia dokkas?»

Det fer noko varmt og sentimentalt øve båe blikka, og dei nikke forsiktig.

«Når dokke snakka om episk kjærleik og kor fint det var å finna puslebeten sin, den er ein meint å vera saman med. Kor heldige dokke var, så fant kvarandre her i havgapet og slapp å vera aleine meir. No har det skjedd for meg og. Det er sånn eg kjenne det for Håkon. Han gjer meg trygg og får meg til å le. Støtte meg, held handa mi når eg treng det og elske meg. Eg elske han og, han er mitt livs kjærleik. Det kjem han alltid til å vera, uansett alder, uansett. Han…han…eg…det kjem aldri til å vera ein anna for meg»

Anna kjenne tårene trilla, men det får så berre vera. Ho ser at det renn nokre tårer sjå pappaene sine og. Dei kikke på Anna, før dei kikke på kvarandre.

Lenge.

Har ein av dei samtalene sine utan ord. Ein sånn så dei alltid har hatt, så irriterte Anna då ho var yngre. Men ikkje no. No forstår ho kva dei handle om. For ho har sånne samtaler sjølv med Håkon.

På søndagsmiddag. På trikken. På kino og på fest. Kvar dag og øve alt.

«Anna….kjæraste Anna vår. Me er så glade for deg, at du har opplevd det me alltid har hopa for deg og Olav. Me stole på deg og om du seie at det er rett er det berre du så kan kjenna det. Men uansett støtte med deg og er veldig glade for deg»

Pappa Even smile med all sin finaste varme, og pappa Isak tørke på tårer. Men han smile han og. Ho reise seg opp og gir dei ein lang klem, før ho spring på rommet sitt for å snakka med Håkon.

Det siste ho høyre opp trappa er mjuke kysseljodar, og _eg elske deg, ektemannen min._

Kjæraste, finaste og sentimentale pappaene hennar.


End file.
